Shaving or removing hair from the genital area is an essential part of daily beauty care for today's women. However, removing hair from the genital area of a female user may leave the skin in that area swollen, dry and often irritated. Cremes and lotions can be used to relieve skin irritation, but may stain the undergarment of the user. The absence of hair in the genital area after hair removal may also lead to the garments of the user chafing the skin and to undesirable skin problems when the skin becomes moist due to the undergarment lying too closely against the skin.